


【hpss】「劳务打扫」（「憎恨魔药」「下」）

by Ayahuasca_psychedelic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahuasca_psychedelic/pseuds/Ayahuasca_psychedelic
Summary: ＊强迫性行为＊轻微语言暴力





	【hpss】「劳务打扫」（「憎恨魔药」「下」）

 哈利准时敲响了斯莱特林院长办公室的门，来之前胡乱套了件灰色卫衣，内心完全没有破坏同桌魔药行为的愧疚感，相反，他还挺开心斯内普吼他同桌的那一句。

   

  【进来！】

   

  门后传来斯内普粗鲁的声音，哈利保证自己从来没有听过斯内普这样说话。他推门走进去，发现斯内普正在工作，桌上点着一盏暖黄的灯。他手下批改的不知道是哪个年级的论文，不过从斯内普下笔的力度和他紧绷的脸来看，他们完成的无比糟糕。

   

  【波特，】斯内普连头都没有抬一下，喷出鼻息，好像自己很不屑叫出这个名字来，【去那边的实验台。】

   

  〖我真的只是搞砸了威斯汀的魔药而不是他的个人储藏柜？〗哈利心里直犯嘀咕，但还是照斯内普说的走了过去。

   

  他看到平滑的桌面上摆放着几株草药，坏血草，独活草，喷嚏草，正是他们今天魔药课上用到的。还有一瓶喝剩的魔药，水晶瓶底剩有一些黑褐色的药液。他刚伸手碰到水晶瓶身，斯内普就走了过来，哈利在他身上闻到了一股味道，混合着焦油，腐烂的木材还有尘土的气息。

   

  【鉴波特先生今天没有完成课堂作业，】斯内普一副冷峻面容，【一次缺作业记录。】

   

  【可教授，明明是您把我的坩埚清空了。】哈利当然只敢在内心与斯内普顶嘴，事实上他乖顺的询问斯内普，征求他的意见。

   

  【那么教授，您允许我现在补救吗？如果可以的话。】哈利收回自己的手，不忘用他绿色的眼睛看着斯内普。

   

  可能是哈利的错觉，他感觉斯内普更加生气了。

   

  【那真是我的荣幸——你为什么还不快点开始呢？！】

   

  哈利一只手火急火燎地抓起桌上的银制小刀，另一只手把独活草牢牢按在桌面上，努力把操作步骤从大脑中调出来。

   

  看到哈利的忙碌后，斯内普才停止了指责，揽过自己漆黑的外袍，继续忙活自己的。

—————————————————————

   

  【力松劲泄！】

   

  哈利很确定自己抓住斯内普了，还有可能抓疼他了，因为后者正露出吃痛的表情靠着墙往下滑，还骂骂咧咧的想要挣脱，吐出连篇脏话。

   

  〖可这不怪我，〗哈利想着，在斯内普的双肩上用力好压制住他的教授，〖他把那瓶失败的迷惑剂硬给我灌下去的时候，他就该预料到我的反应的。〗哈利晃头，想把填满胸膛的烦躁甩出去。

 

斯内普今天不太对劲，无论他的情绪，还是他的行为，都过激了。哈利指的是他被斯内普硬灌下他自己制作失败的那锅迷惑剂，这还不包括一些言语辱骂。

   

  【该死的波特，】斯内普面露凶色，絮絮叨叨地叫骂，魔咒的作用让他浑身无力，【你个该死的小混蛋，没有教养的蠢货，你糟糕的魔药造诣足以气死魔药学的创始人。除去你擅长的，像个傻猫头鹰在天上到处乱窜，你在调皮捣蛋方面的天赋也同样令人惊讶——】

   

  在斯内普正骂到兴头上的时候，哈利突然吻住了他，让斯内普把那些还未说出的恶毒的言语尽数吞下。

   

  〖这不是正常的斯内普——我喝了迷惑剂，他到底喝了什么？〗

   

  哈利没有闭上眼，他就是想欣赏斯内普的惊慌失措。他用自己的嘴唇碾压着他教授的温润，不愿意放过每一寸，他湿热的舌头舔弄着斯内普的嘴唇。再往里探，没有紧闭的牙关，哈利轻而易举就突破了斯内普的防线。他没有像列车上那次优柔寡断，这次直接开始攻城略地，巡视领土般扫荡过斯内普的口腔，在捕获斯内普舌头的时候，他加大力度吮吸。每当斯内普扭头想要逃避的时候，他就强行把斯内普的下巴扳回来，一只手扣上斯内普的后脑勺，再加深这个吻。

   

  哈利的舌头在里面不断挑弄斯内普的，唾液被搅动的声音在两人之间清晰无比，斯内普终于迫于羞耻心阖上眼睛，连带着敛去了眼中刚升起的湿润雾气，脸颊染上两团绯红。

   

  当熟悉的窒息感快要侵袭斯内普时，哈利适时地结束了这个吻。

   

  【咳——咳咳，波特！你！】

   

  哈利把手放在斯内普的衣领处，片刻犹豫后，他用请求的目光看着斯内普。

   

  【教授，我保证不会弄皱它们的。】

   

  在斯内普提出反对意见之前，哈利就开始对付那堆扣子了。他纤长灵活的手指飞快地解开扣子，把斯内普的衬衣从肩头拨下，露出明显的锁骨和平坦的小腹。哈利的手指放在斯内普的锁骨上，从上至下又沿着正中央，缓缓滑动到他的人鱼线上，边抚摸边专注观察着。

   

  而斯内普因为这陌生的触碰，瑟缩着，他努力不去想接下来将要发生的事。很快地，他就不得不思考了，因为哈利顺势把手伸到他的裤子里了！

   

  【波特！住手！你会被我大卸八块的！我保证！如果你再敢往下进行一步！】

   

  无视了斯内普的威胁，哈利凭借格兰芬多的勇气，抽掉了斯内普的皮带，拉下了拉链，把斯内普的长裤褪到他的膝盖那里。饶有兴致的隔着斯内普深色的内裤描摹他性器的形状，鼓囊囊的。哈利干脆一并脱下他教授的内裤，弹出斯内普深色的阴茎，被刚刚的抚弄稍微唤醒，正微微抬着头。

   

  哈利用一只手掌包裹住斯内普的阴茎，大拇指恶意地捏着马眼，另外一只手握住柱身上下撸动。斯内普为他的大胆咂舌，与此同时，小腹的热流真的让他措手不及。他习惯于封锁情欲，洁身自好乃至苛刻，这种从未有过的感觉，让他困惑。除了忍耐，他想不出别的应对策略。

   

  观察力极强的哈利很快理解了斯内普的尴尬处境，他稍微加快了手上的动作，附到斯内普耳边，温热的气息打在他的耳廓上。

   

  【教授，把你自己交给我吧——您要学会享受。】

   

  【波特，滚开！】

   

  哈利愉快地看着斯内普有气无力的样子，很快被斯内普发红的耳尖吸引了，他靠过去用舌尖轻轻舔弄了一下。斯内普立刻被他的举动吓着了，他上半身因为耳朵传来的湿意突然弹了一下，然后他咬着牙恶狠狠地瞪着哈利，就像一条准备进攻的毒蛇。

   

  他是想离哈利远点，但是碍于自己的弱点还在那该死的格兰芬多掌中。哈利稍显生涩的撸动动作，毫无疑问暴露了他同样匮乏的性生活，但是这样不知轻重的撸动反而激起了斯内普的快感。他感到绝望，为自己的反应。他的欲望在哈利的抚弄下渐渐苏醒，青筋凸起肿胀着挺立，铃口吐出透明的液体。

   

  冷觉和热觉交替同时冲刷过他的身体，冲向他的尾椎。快感席卷了他，铃口渗出越来越多的液体，沿着柱身，湿漉漉的泛着光。哈利把手放到斯内普的龟头上，揉捏着给予更大的刺激。在哈利的刺激下，斯内普的抵抗力越来越脆弱，仅仅哈利卷曲的头发擦过他的脖颈都能引起一阵颤栗。在哈利又一次没轻没重地按压过马眼后，斯内普射了出来，大脑霎时一片空白。

   

  一滩浊白挂在他的大腿上，其中一些粘在哈利的灰色卫衣上。看着这淫靡的场面，斯内普保持沉默，直到哈利迅速刮了一些在自己的手指上，他的脸才迅速升温，保护着自己仅存的廉耻心。

   

  哈利用带着精液的手指去磨挲斯内普的腿根，温柔地抚摸后不忘掐一把最靠里的软肉。得到斯内普的一声低呼后，满意的往下滑，从斯内普的腿根到他的臀尖用精液划出一道透明的痕迹。

   

  两只手往下托住斯内普的臀部，让斯内普背靠着墙，正面对着他，坐在他的大腿上，一些精液蹭到哈利的牛仔裤上。在斯内普坐稳之前，哈利就开始大肆揉捏他的臀瓣，斯内普只好把无力的双手顺势搭在哈利的肩上。他的黑色长裤已经褪到脚踝处了，因为这令人尴尬的姿势，他隔着哈利的裤子都能感觉到牛仔布料下的炙热，一下下蹭着他的耻毛。

   

  【发情期紊乱的混账！】

   

  在斯内普的咒骂中，哈利沾着精液的手指往斯内普的后穴探去，在外围打着圈按摩褶皱，他修剪圆滑的指尖几次都借着精液的润滑进去一小段，又退出来。最敏感的部位被触碰，还有手指的轻微戳刺打开入口。斯内普快被逼疯了，他的大腿肌肉绷紧，整个人刚刚射过精的欲望又有抬头的趋势，随着哈利手指的动作发出压抑的喘息。

   

  【教授，放轻松，哈……你太紧张了。】

   

  哈利一只手搂住斯内普的腰，在斯内普光滑的脊背上轻抚，想让他放松，另一只手不依不饶地继续挑逗斯内普的后穴。

   

  【哈……波特，天杀的……我要把你——唔啊！】

   

  感受到掌下斯内普脊背的颤动，哈利知道自己找对地方了，他用手指又戳了几下那一点，得到斯内普断断续续的呻吟，他开始着手开拓那片美妙的区域。精液早已干涸在斯内普的腿上，哈利挑眉，无声地召唤一瓶润滑剂出来。趁着斯内普被情欲冲昏头脑的时候，他把润滑剂挤出来，冰凉的液体让斯内普一个激灵。

   

  【什……什么，哈……】

   

  他来不及分辨，哈利就又戳进去了一根手指，蹭着润滑剂，两根手指往相反的方向缓慢地拓展。斯内普头皮发麻，被哈利的手指侵犯的想法震撼着他。当哈利第三根手指也进入斯内普的后穴时，他已经喘不过气来了，感觉这已经是极限了。而哈利则掌握了一些技巧，在不失速度的同时他尽量擦过那一点，能带给斯内普快感的那点，同时低下头用牙齿刮蹭斯内普乳头的褶皱。斯内普的欲望在前后的双重刺激下，又渐渐抬起了头。

   

  扩张进行的差不多了，哈利抽出了手指，拉开自己的裤链，弹出的巨大阴茎上面青筋暴起，顶端的深紫色显示出它主人忍耐已久斯内普。用余光估计着尺寸，眼中尽是恐慌，尽他最大可能摇头。

   

  【波特！别疯了！怎么可能！】

   

  哈利只是叉开斯内普的双腿后，抓住他的腰，把他整个人往上抬，让他刚刚被开拓的穴口正对着自己的阴茎。借助着润滑剂，哈利的阴茎勉强进去一个头。后穴被强行撑开，撕裂感让斯内普倒吸一口冷气，他蜷起上身，手臂紧紧环住哈利的脖子。

   

  【哈啊——！】

   

  随着哈利挺进，斯内普大口呼吸，眉毛因为疼痛攒在一起，痛感袭击着他的神经，眼角逼出泪水。背后是哈利不断抚慰着他的手，从哈利挂满汗珠的额头来看，他也忍得相当辛苦。 直到斯内普体内的那点再次被碾压过，他才一下子软了身子，后穴猛的收缩一下，差点让哈利射出来。哈利找准了方向，开始进攻。

   

  【哈……教授，你真紧，唔……我猜我是第一个？】

   

  两人的身体从未如此亲近过，不仅发丝，连呼吸都纠缠在一起。温暖的甬道不住收缩挤压着哈利的阴茎，舒适地让哈利忍不住加大进出的幅度，两人的连接处发出咕啾的水声，每一次抽动都带出些许外翻的肠肉。哈利尽量保持一个频率抽动，但每一次都非要掠过前列腺不可，他欣赏斯内普为快感沉沦的样子，看他逐渐涣散失去焦点的目光。

   

  最开始被撕裂的疼痛没有完全被新鲜的快感取代，泪水沿着发红的脸颊淌下，快感夹杂着痛觉与被填充的满足感。在哈利的一次次冲撞下，斯内普体内的某个点似乎被激发，快感潮水般汹涌，从那一点扩散至全身。斯内普迎来自己今晚的第二次高潮，仅仅靠后面。他漆黑的双眼因为绝顶上翻，小腹绷紧，后穴剧烈收缩，紧紧包裹着穴内的巨物。

   

  哈利则在这致命的紧致中，舒服地深吸一口气，释放出了精液，尽数喷洒到斯内普体内，两人交合的部位溢出乳白色的精液。

   

  他的教授在发泄后不堪疲惫昏了过去，哈利抱紧他的教授，撩起他遮住脸的黑发，在他额前印下一个轻柔的吻，宣告性事的结束。

   

  一大清早，斯内普就看到坐在床边的哈利，短暂的断片后他迅速回忆起昨晚发生的事。他坐起身，手往枕头底下摸去，搜寻无果后他瞧见哈利手中正在把玩的，眼熟的魔杖。

   

  【波特，伟大的波特先生——极好的防范意识。】

   

  【啊，西弗勒斯，你醒了。】

   

  哈利对着斯内普笑的灿烂无比，对斯内普来说，这几乎算得上炫耀了，因为他隐隐作痛的某个部位。

   

  【敢问救世主还有什么事吗？没有的话，你可以滚出去了——】

   

  平淡的反应，让哈利异常怀念昨晚气势汹汹的斯内普。

   

  【昨天晚上的憎恨魔药，出了什么差错吗？】斯内普选择保持缄默，哈利自顾自地继续说下去，【教授，你是想展现自己最凶狠的一面好让我打退堂鼓吗？服用憎恨魔药，是个不错的选择。】

   

  【智力低下的人，想象力倒是丰富。】

   

  斯内普满脸不屑的讥讽。

   

  哈利装作没听见，眯起眼笑着继续说。

    

    【不过——也许是配方出错了？教授您昨晚表现出来的可不仅仅是恶毒的一面，那份火辣的情绪相当令人难忘呢。

    

    【你——！】

    

    哈利突然凑近，语气暧昧，【教授，我不会放弃的，】他的食指抵上斯内普的嘴唇，【你也可以认为我要对您负责，为昨晚的事。】

    

    【滚出去，波特，我不需要一个蠢狮子负责。】斯内普强忍着怒气，从嘴里挤出回应的话。

    

    【没事的，教授。】哈利体贴地为斯内普披上毛毯，【毕竟我在霍格沃茨的第七个学年才刚刚开始。】


End file.
